


gay

by supercraig



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercraig/pseuds/supercraig
Summary: this is gay and bad please dont bully me





	

"Tweek. Pay attention to me." Craig snapped in Tweeks face to get his attention.  
"Oh, sorry, I j-just spaced out." Craig sighed and pulled his cigarettes off the counter by the tub. Tweek messed around in the bubbles. He didnt realize how hot the water was.  
"Hey, look at me." Craig pulled tweek closer and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag and kissing tweek. Tweek took the smoke from his mouth and blew it into the air, then stuck his tongue out.  
"I love you." Craig took another drag and smiled at Tweek.  
"I love you too, Craig."


End file.
